


Phoenix

by greencateyes_99



Series: Hot Rod Tales. [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:46:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greencateyes_99/pseuds/greencateyes_99
Summary: Something happens when Hot Rod was at School. His guardians are not pleased.





	Phoenix

Sunstreaker scowls at the wall glaring daggers at the solid surface. He was not in the best of moods and would surly tear into someone. Laying on the berth that he was sitting on was a red and gold youngling that he and Sideswipe had raised. Hot Rod was an orphan that they had found recharging and hungry behind their business slash home. Sideswipe couldn’t leave him out during one of coldest parts of the Cybertorain year. That had been vorns ago and Hot Rod had gone through his last upgrade and was considered an adult.

He should have been in school enjoying life without guardians looking over his shoulders. But that all changed when his school had been visited by the current Prime. What no one thought would happen, shouldn’t happen; happened. The matrix reacted and shot a beam at their youngling marking him as a Prime candidate. The teachers and Prime wanted to take Hot Rod back with the to Iacon, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe wouldn’t even known anything had happen to their youngling if for one Enforcer who knew them. They were lucky that Prowl was working security detail that orn, he swept in and scoop Hot Rod out of that and quickly contacted the twins.

To say they were furious to find their youngling scared out of his mind was an understatement. Sideswipe went to the school while Sunstreaker and Prowl escorted Hot Rod back home. Hot Rod may be a adult but until he reached 25 millennia they were still responsible for him. Prowl had left as soon as he was sure that no one had been hiding ready to snatch the young adult up, he promised that there would be patrols to make sure that it stayed that way.

: They keep asking were he’s at: Sideswipe said: They are demanding we bring him back or there will be consequences:

: Let them try: Sunstreaker said darkly.

: The Prime hasn’t approached me yet, but that big silver mech keeps eyeing me. I may be home late; I’m going to shake anyone trying to follow me:

: that would be his High Lord Protector. Don’t misjudge him: Sunstreaker warns: And remined them that Hot Rod is a free mech and traumatizing him isn’t a way to get what they want:

: Will do, I might add to that: Sideswipe said cheekily: Love ya bro, tell the little fire bit love him too:

: I will:

With that the yellow mech rubs the red and gold mech on the leg before going to their kitchen. Just as he closes the door, he turns to the little insecticon sitting by the door. “Don’t let anyone but me and Sides in here; got Bob?”

The little bug trills and sits in front of the door spike armor flared out. Sunstreaker pats the little guy on the helm the only place with no pointy bits, “Good boy.”

He was just settling down for a cube when movement outside one of the windows caught his optic. With a swear he stomps over and throws the door open. “That didn’t take long,” he growls. Outside crowding the windows and door were mechs and femmes and reporters. They tried to surge pass the yellow mech but Sunstreaker would allow it. By the time Enforcers got to the scene Sunstreaker had bodily thrown several mechs across the street and was about to throw another.

Prowl gave everyone a sever frown as he starts barking orders. The Enforcers took care of the news mechs while him and Barricade marched over to Sunstreaker.

“I do not want to place you under arrest for assault Sunstreaker,” Prowl said wings hike up. Barricade was busy holding in his snickering.

“Then don’t and arrest the fraggers trying to break and entering and harassment.” Sunstreaker snaps back. “I just got Hot Rod to recharge and I won’t let these vultures wake him.”

Prowl seeing that he could go either way sighs. “Normally I would arrest you but since you were defending someone I won’t, this time.” He narrowed his optics, “Do not start anymore fights tonight. They will use that to separate you and your youngling.”

Sunstreaker growls, “they can try, you can try, and I still would throw you into the next building.”

“I am not your enemy Sunstreaker, you know me.”

“Then help me protect Roddy. Damn it Prowl you didn’t see how scare he was.”

Prowl shook his helm, “I was there Sunstreaker I did see and feel his fear. The University handled this wrong as well as the Primes spokes mechs.”

“Which is why Prowl has once again come up with a brilliant plan,” Barricade spoke suddenly.

Prowl glared at his partner, “I wasn’t going to say that until we determine if they would be safe here. Judging everything now I see that it would be best that we take Hot Rod, you, and Sideswipe to a safe house until everything is sorted.”

“And what just hide there?” Sunstreaker shook his head. “That isn’t going to work, Hot Rod won’t stay cooped up like that, Sides has a business to run and I have clients that won’t wait Prime candidate or not.”

“Would you rather your youngling, you and your brother continue to be stressed?” Prowl crossed his arms waiting but already knowing that answer.

Sunstreaker slumps anger diminish but not forgotten. “No.”

“Then maybe we should take this and discuss it in a more appropriate setting,” a deep voice full of authority said behind them.

Prowl and Barricade whirled around guns up while Sunstreaker growls and crouches. All three froze when seeing the owner of the voice.  Standing behind them surveying everything stood the High Lord Protector. It didn’t matter that he wasn’t directly behind them his imposing stance still made it seem like he was looming over them.

: Everything alright Sunny: Sideswipe suddenly asks feeling his twin’s unease over their bond.

: Don’t call me that: Sunstreaker snaps back: and no, it isn’t, that High Lord bastard is here:

He could feel surprise over the bond: really? I thought I covered our tracks:

: He wants us to go meet with him and the Prime:

: Oh…think we should? I mean it might help Roddy:

Sunstreaker vented: I guess, but we will wait for you here:

: aww I knew you love me: Sideswipe teases.

: just get here: the yellow twin said with no heat.

He looked up and saw that Prowl and Barricade was still talking to the gun metal gray mech. With them distracted Sunstreaker slipped away and back into Hot Rods room. He grunted when seeing that his youngling was awake, and calmer, sitting up on the edge of his berth.

“Glad to see that you weren’t about to sleep the orn away,” Sunstreaker said.

Hot Rod doesn’t really jump but it wasn’t a flinch either, Sunstreaker frowns. “Ah ha ha at least I have a good excuse,” he laughs weakly.

Sunstreaker sighs already knowing about Hot Rods self-confidence issues. He walks further into the room and sits next to the youngling. “Want talk about it?”

“What’s there to talk about; I mean I got hit with a beam of light that had everyone up in arms and then I’m being swarmed with bots saying I’m the next Prime.” He vents shakily, “I thought it was some prank, I mean me? A Prime? I can hardly get by in three of my classes without struggling.” He shakes his helm, “No just no there is no way that this is real. This is some elaborate joke that Towline cooked up.” His laughter tapers off when seeing the seriously look Sunstreaker was giving him.

The golden twin shifted his optics to Hot Rods chest plate just about the flame. Hot Rod looks down and sees something that hadn’t been there earlier. A shiny glyph that matched the one the current Prime sported. There were other glyphs around it and he was sure there was one on his helm but the Prime one was taking all of his attention. He didn’t even know he was venting rapidly until Sunstreaker pulled his helm up and he was staring into deep burgundy optics.

“calm,” the golden twin said. “This,” he points to the glyphs, “does not dictate your future. If you don’t won’t to be Prime, then me and Sides will fight everyone until they get the hint. You are your own mech and are free to live your life the way you want.”

“Truer words never been spoken.”

The unexpected voice had both mechs jumping. There standing in the door was a mech neither personally knew but everyone knew from watching the news. The Prime had come a calling and was standing watching them.

“Please excuse the intrusion but I felt that I needed to speak with young Hot Rod where he feels the most comfortable.” He says.

“Optimus where is your bodyguards?” the High Lord Protector growls stomping up behind the red and blue Prime.

“they should be catching up shortly, besides you are here as well as a group of Enforcers.” He grins behind his battle mask. “And I am not so helpless that I can’t drive myself through the city Megatron.”

Megatron only scowls, “Flattery will not get you out of Ironhides lecture. One orn I will find a mech that you can’t sneak away from.”

“I look forward to such an orn, but for now I believe we owe an explanation to young Hot Rod and his creators.” He turns back to Sunstreaker and Hot Rod and smiles behind his mask. The golden mech had moved in front of the younger mech.

“We can discuss all you like but I rather wait until my twin shows,” Sunstreaker tone is almost demanding.

“And Prowl can stay too,” Hot Rod pipes up behind the golden mech. “If-if he isn’t busy that is.”

“I see no problem with that,” Optimus says.

Hot Rod peeks out and gives one of his signature grins. “um I can go makes us some energon and I think there are some treats left.” He doesn’t wait for any answers as he hurries towards their kitchen.

Sunstreaker sighs and follows the younger mech out, skirting the larger mechs as best he could. In the living room Barricade is gone and Prowl is talking to someone over the com.s, but there was a mech that he didn’t’ know and he growls thinking that someone snuck in.

“Who the frag are you!” he storms over to the red mech.

“Peace Sunstreaker,” Optimus comes over and lays a hand on the mechs shoulder. “This is my head guard, Ironhide.” The red mech grunts and nods.

“He checks out Sunstreaker and Sideswipe is being escorted and should be here shortly.” Prowl says form his spot. He hadn’t even look over when he spoke but Sunstreaker knew that the mech saw everything around him. Those wings had caused him and Sides grief in the past and he knew from experience that the mech was stubborn.

Having nothing else to do, Sunstreaker took out his sketch pad and sat near the kitchen. Putting himself between his youngling and the rest of the mechs. He wouldn’t relax until Sideswipe was there and everyone not red and a twin, flame, or gold was out of their home.

“How long has it been since you been out of the Pit?”

Sunstreaker’s sketching came to a abrupt halt as he froze. He slowly looks up and a glare. “Excuse me?”

“you were a fighter in the Pit, how long since you been freed?”

“Obviously not long enough if you can still tell,” he snaps back.

“It would be obvious to any who fought as a gladiator.” Megatron states not the least bit affected by Sunstreakers glare of doom. “I myself was one in Kaon before I marched into Iacon’s senate.”

“And now your just like them,” the gold mech snarls.

“Sunny!”

“Sunstreaker?”

Sunstreaker sighs, it seems his twins was home and Hot Rod had just finish prepping treats. They both had to say his name at the same time meaning that he could be in for the turbo puppy eyes or a lecture. One he could withstand more then the other.

Megatron however chuckles, “Said from a mech who hides what he is.” He leans in close, “You will always have the arenas stain no matter how hard you paint and wax. It will still be there.”

“That is enough Megatron,” Optimus warning tone had the bigger mech backing off but from the smirk on his face Sunstreaker knew he had made his point.

With gritted denta he hisses, “was there something you wanted to discuss?”

Optimus nods he turns more to Hot Rod then the twins, he stares at the young mech. Hot Rod squirms under those intense blue optics.  Sunstreaker gives a warning rev which brings those blue optics over to him.

“Right, what went on at the school should not have happen.”

“fragging right,” Sunstreaker mutters only to be nudged by his twin.

Going like he hadn’t heard, Optimus looks at Hot Rod, “Usually the matrix would give a bit of warning before acting on its own. I am sorry that you were frighten. It was not my intention.” He snaps his mask back, “with everyone acting like they did I could not get us alone so I could explain.”

“Which you had yet to do.”

“Sunny,” Sideswipe warns. “Not now.”

“Tell me Hot Rod what do you know of how the Matrix choses its bearers?”

Hot Rod gave a good impression of a deer in the highlight look before speaking. “Besides being shot by a beam of light, uh none.”

Optimus nodded, “truth be told that was a surprise to us as well. It never had done that before today. But I would like to impress upon you that this is and always be a choice. Being chosen doesn’t mean that you are to become a Prime instantly.” He smiles when seeing Hot Rods tense frame relax, “ I am afraid that Megatron and Ironhide would not forgive me if I die this soon.”

Said bots grumble behind him. Hot Rod gave a small grin.

“You make it sound as if the Matrix just picks random mechs every day,” Sideswipe jokes.

“You be surprise what that thing does every day,” Ironhide snarks. He doesn’t flinch when twin glares from the larger mechs in the room turn to him. “What its true. Just the other orn didn’t it started acting weird around that seeker scientist. Then around the singer from Polihex or-

“We get it Ironhide,” Megatron interrupts.

“I believe we are getting off topic,” Prowls smooth voice jolts everyone. They had forgotten he was there.

“Right, thank you. In short I would like if you would come to Iacon.” Optimus says, “But only for a few orns once your done with your classes here. There are some things that need to be gone over that can’t be done here.”

“But I don’t have to stay, right? I can come back?” Hot Rod asks.

“Yes, though for your safety we do ask that you take a self defense course. There are those out there with dark sparks.”

“Your saying that our younglings in danger?” Sideswipe spoke over his brother.

“It is only a precaution,” Optimus said.

“A good one to take,” Prowl adds. “will you be taking over his training or do you wish for him to continue with Kup?”

“I can do both,” Hot Rod spoke up. “I’ve always wanted to learn from you two, but you always said that it wasn’t for younglings.” He pouted.

Sideswipe hesitate but Sunstreaker didn’t, “It was at the time and you haven’t shown interest since. But Kup is good but having some extra tricks would be better.”

“We’ll talk with Kup before deciding, until then you will be moving back in until that dorm is secured. Then you will call us every day four times-

“Twice.”

“Three times a day and that’s final,” Sunstreaker said with a scowl. “You will take each lesson seriously. We will not hold back and Kup will not be holding back. Pit, Prowl will not hold back.”

“What?”

“Excuse me?”

Sideswipe gave the enforcer a grin, “yeah Prowl, we know that you got some martial art going on. You can teach Roddy.”

“Awww,” Hot Rod pouted.

Prowl sighs, “I’ll try to fit them in.”

Sunstreaker nodded, “Then once you do go off one of us will go with you.”

“Aw come on!”

“they are worst then Ratchet,” Ironhide whispers.

“No buts!” Sunstreaker came to sit in front of the nearly adult youngling. “I know that your just starting out and this feels like adult hood is rusting slamming into your face. But we do this because we don’t won’t anything happening to you.”

“Bad things happen,” Hot Rod repeated the saying he had heard nearly all his life.

“But we don’t won’t the predictable bad things to happen. Not when we can stop them before they do.”

“If ya want we can send Kup with you,” Sideswipe teases.

“ugh, no he’ll never stop telling stories then,” the youngling whines. “At least you two are cool to hang around.”

“Aww Sunny we’re the cool guardians.”

“Shut up idiot.”

“But if you two can’t come can I invite Drift?”

“Who?”

“My uh he’s my friend.” Hot Rod says weakly.

“A friend?”

“Yeah.”

“And why haven’t we been told about this…friend?” Sideswipe smirked; he knew what type of friend their youngling picked up.

“Wellll.”

Sunstreaker shoots up with a glare, “I’ll kill em.” It seemed that the golden twin knew what type of friend too.

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that,” Prowl adds.

“You will not be alone with this…Friend.” Sunstreaker sets down the ground rules.

“What,” Hot Rod squawks.

Sideswipes moves away from the two and sits over by the Prime and his entourage, who seemed to have been forgotten about. Prowl was sighing but he moved closer to the door and was ready to leave. Leaving the cleaning up to Sideswipe.

“Don’t worry this is how they show their love.” He teases the other three mechs I the room.

 

 

  


 


End file.
